I Hid It! It's Gone!
by chloe-bug
Summary: That's it! She's done! Maybe. One-shot. Sequel to Like Jodie Foster? and Sushi Pajamas.


**Hello everyone in computer land! I know it has been forever and this is probably not the best thing to post since I wrote it in, like, an hour. But here it is anyway! For this one you should probably read Like Jodie Foster? and Sushi Pajamas first, just so you understand some things. In fact, go back and read them again even if you already have! **

**Anyway, I hope you're all well, and that you had a good holiday.**

**Disclaimer: Even if I said I owned it, would you really believe me?**

**October**

* * *

"I still don't get why we're doing this."

"Just trust me. It has to be done."

* * *

Sonny wasn't sure how long it had been since she had last eaten, but she was sure she was starving. She sat down with the Chinese food that had just arrived when her house phone rang. Sighing she set the food on the coffee table and glanced around the room for the noisy plastic machine. She tossed aside the pillows and throw blankets her mother adored and searched between the cushions on the couch. After a bit of digging she finally located the phone, and not checking the caller ID, she answered and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello. This is Sonny speaking." She said, trying not to scream at the little animals burrowing into her stomach searching for food.

"_Sonny_! It's great to hear from you!" Sonny fought the urge to hang up the phone, ending the conversation with Chad. "How are you doing on this fine evening?"

Sonny ground her teeth. "Actually, I was just about to eat, so-"

"That's great. Hey! Listen!" Chad cut her off. "Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

It was official. She couldn't do it anymore. This was the third time she had walked into a wall this morning, not to mention the fact that she had gone into the wrong studio when she first arrived.

By the time she had gotten home three hours later, Sonny's food had gone room temperature and gotten soggy. There were no stores or take-out places open and she had forgotten to go grocery shopping like her mom told her to, so there was nothing in the house. After ten minutes of cursing _stupid_ Chad, and his _stupid _panic room, she decided to just go to bed. She would treat herself to chocolate chip pancakes and a side of hash browns in the morning. What she didn't think of was how her growling stomach was going to keep her up all night, resulting in her not sleeping at all.

Sonny had solved her hunger problem that morning when she went to a favorite diner a few blocks from her apartment, but the sleepiness was going to stay with her until she could go home again. Which resulted in her messing up lines, forgetting where she had parked her car (she walked through the entire lot six times only to remember she had parked across the street in front of the grocery store), and most importantly it caused her to extremely dislike Chad.

And she hated disliking Chad, if only because he was able to make her smile.

So she came up with a plan.

* * *

Throwing the last of the paper grocery bags into the recycle bin, Sonny smiled. 'Nap time!' She thought, making her way to her bedroom. She had just opened the door when the phone rang causing her to sigh. She walked back to the living room and grabbed the phone off its cradle and answering it.

"Hello. This is Sonny speaking." She said as sweetly as she could.

"You need to get over here _right now_!"

Another genuine smile stole across her face as she hung up the phone and replaced it before moving to put her shoes back on.

* * *

"Where is it?!" Chad screeched as Sonny let herself into his house. She took off my jacket and placed it on the coat rack like she had every other time she had entered the Cooper home.

"Where is what?" Sonny asked innocently. Chad wasn't impressed.

"Don't play coy with me Munroe! Where is my panic room?"

She widened her eyes dramatically. "Whatever do you mean Chad? Isn't still in your sitting room?" Wow. Sonny didn't know that many shades of red existed but there they were on Chad's face. Cool. But he did look like he was ready to murder her. Not so cool. "Fine. I hid it."

Chad stared. "What?"

Sonny sighed. "I hid it! It's gone!" She paused, "Why do you even need it anymore? Your parents should be home tomorrow, right?"

Chad shrugged, "I guess. But why did you have to take it?"

"Why did you want to keep it?" Sonny wondered.

He didn't speak for a moment. "It was the only way I could see you away from your friends. That's why I bought the stupid thing."

Sonny was sure she had just swallowed her tongue. "But-" She stopped to clear her throat. "But I thought it was so crazy people wouldn't hurt you." It was a weak attempt at trying to get back on script.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. I have the best security system around, and hundreds of cameras cover every inch of the yard and house." Sonny raised her eyebrows. So there _were_ cameras everywhere. Tawni had said she was just being paranoid. Chad's next words drew her out of her thoughts. "How did you even get that thing out of here? Four huge guys had to carry that thing in here and I doubt you could take them." He smirked.

Sonny shrugged. "Tawni helped." She was never going to tell him just how hard it was to move that darn thing with Tawni complaining the entire time.

* * *

Sonny never told Chad where exactly she had hidden his panic room, but Zora was extremely happy when she opened the birthday gift sent to her house from Sonny a month later.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Did it make your head explode? Probably not, but I love anything you have to say.**

**Again, i hope you're all well, and that you had a great holiday!**

**October**


End file.
